


don’t let go of me (today and tomorrow)

by dongju



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyways moving on, author is very touch starved, based on the oneus video we got today, cried writing the part at the end, irls if u see this i need a hug, no beta we die like men, well. i wouldn’t go that far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongju/pseuds/dongju
Summary: when dongju’s mind returns to earth, the first thing he notices are the soft kisses being placed all over his face.(or: couldn’t get over youngjo kissing dongju in that video we got today)
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	don’t let go of me (today and tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first oneus fic, so yes they are OOC bare with me! saw y’all are starving,,, i had to help somehow. would’ve posted earlier but i didn’t have a title and now i do so !!! pls enjoy:D

when dongju’s mind returns to earth, the first thing he notices are the soft kisses being placed all over his face. each one leaves a gentle smooching sound that dongju can’t help but smile at. the person above him smiles as well, a breathy giggle escaping their lips as dongju tries to cover his face in an attempt for the person to give up. they instead grab dongju’s wrists, gently moving them away to continue to pepper kisses all over the younger’s face. dongju feels so warm, so fuzzy with the thick blanket on top of him and each press of soft lips onto his skin. if only he could go back to sleep. 

“come on, baby,” the person whispers, “ ‘s time to wake up.” dongju can’t help but try to roll away from it all. 

“don’t wanna,” the red haired male whines, “it’s too early.” another laugh can be heard a bit louder this time, and dongju makes it out as the infamous laugh of youngjo. he feels youngjo shift above him, moving to keep pestering him with kisses. 

“i know,” he says between kisses, “but we’re recording today. we have to go to the beach, remember? you’ve been so excited about that for as long as i can remember. don’t you want to get ready to leave and play in the water? maybe even push hyungs in?” dongju brings youngjo’s body closer to his, pulling him down on top of him. 

“hmm,” he pauses to fake think, “tempting. only if i get five more minutes to close my eyes.” youngjo sighs.

“okay,” he agrees, “five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, add me on twt @googiefilms


End file.
